Enma Katsuki かつき 炎真
Enma Katsuki (かつき 炎真, Katsuki Enma)is an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure,and a member of the Akatsuki organization.She is not paired with anyone,working as a spy and as an informant. Background Enma was abandoned by her parents after she was born.The reason is unknown,as she never meets her family.She grows up alone,and oftenly questions her own existence.At the age of six years,she attemps to kill herself by jumping off from a cliff.However,she is stopped by Itachi Uchiha,who tells her that life is not as bad as it seems.They become good friends.After this incident, Enma starts to befried more people.She meets Ayuuki Misaki at the age of seven eyars old,and develops a strong bond with her.She meets Naruto,and cheers him up,as he was alone,just like her. However,after Itachi kills his clan,Enma becomes just the way she was before meeting him,beliving that he had lied to her when he said that they were friends.She doesen’t keep in touch with her friends anymore,until the Chuunin exam,where she meets Ayuuki and promises that she won’t leave her without saying a word.She considers Ayuuki o be her best friend,and becomes close to her team-mates,Yakado and Daisuke.She also remakes her bonds with her childhood friends. Sill,in shippuden she breaks her promise towards Ayuuki,and leaves the village to join Akatsuki.Although she wanted to help her village by doing so,she eventually becomes corrupted and forgets her initial goals. Personality Enma has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely sly and confident. She is very mysterious, since her almost constant smile and her ‘’deep’’ eyes, combined with her heavy use of sarcasm and mocking behaviour, make it very difficult to discern her thoughts. According to Ayuuki,Enma had always had a jolly yet arrogant personality, speaking informally(rude) with most people as if they are close friends and often coming up with nicknames (such as ‘’Take-chin’’ for Kakashi Hatake).Constantly,Enma is shown to be charming and manipulative,maliciously toying with people's emotional states for her own excitement. She seems to be fully aware of the effect she has on others ,befriending many people and using them for her own personal interests.She views people as a source of information and amusement-including herself. Although Enma enjoys conflicts, starting them or often showing up wherever there is potential for one, she usually stays out of quarrels, preferring to observe the fights instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, she quickly puts the opponent in his place, simply proving her superiority without actually beating the other person.In spite of being happy when others are in chaotic situations,Enma never goes as far as to kill for her own satisfaction. However,her flaws develop even further once she joins Akatsuki. Although she claims that her team-mates and her friends are ‘’just some other humans’’ , Enma is shown to be a little kinder to them,even showing a light sadness when she witnessed Hinata’s match.Also,Naruto suprises her,and she oftenly describes him as ‘’very intresting’’.However,Ayuuki seems to be the only person Enma truly cares about,because she is very honest and empathic albeit Enma never understands Ayuuki’s ambition of protecting many people. They both are ambitious,but Enma notes that they clearly have different means of achieving what they want. Because they are so different,the two girls have a complex friendship. Kekkei Genkai ~coming soon ~ Status Part I and II Part I ~coming soon~ Part II ~coming soon~ Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT